Zeref Dragneel vs. Lord Voldemort
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Zeref Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Series. Description A battle between two evil wizards that specialise death and killing magic. Who will be the last one standing? Interlude Wiz: Life and Death, the deciding factor of human life. Boomstick: But Death is out main theme here and this battle will decide on who lives and dies. Wiz: Zeref Dragneel, the Powerful and Immortal Black Wizard... Boomstick: ...And Lord Voldemort, the Dangerous Half-Blood Dark Wizard. Wiz: As how we have always done, we will be analysing all canon feats from both combatants, excluding contrary sources. To make things clear, the Horcruxes will be excluded because they are destroyed in canon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Zeref Dragneel Wiz: In a completely normal village, a horde of Dragons came along and destroyed the village, killing many people. Boomstick: But there was one lucky survivor who survived the attack and that is Zeref Dragneel. Wiz: Zeref is an orphan child having to spend most of his time studying life and death. Boomstick: By desperately studying life and death, Zeref's goal is wanting to revive his younger brother. Wiz: This lead to his obsession of discovering more ways of reviving his own brother. But when his obsession went too far, Zeref was cursed with death powers and immortality. Boomstick: And so he became known as the most evil black wizard that kills everything around him. Wiz: At first, his magic Ankhseram Black Magic was uncontrollable for him to use but that was until he learns to forget the value of life and now gained full control of it. Boomstick:' 'Ankhseram Black Magic is known as the Contradictory Curse that produces a black miasma that kills everything. Wiz: As we mentioned before, Zeref is immortal where he cannot age and not even the Contradictory Curse from other wizards who have it can kill him either. Boomstick: That doesn't mean Zeref is immune to all kinds of magic, he can be hurt by wizards who are powerful enough to overpower him. But not many other than Natsu Dragneel can do that. Wiz: Right, Zeref is highly durable to practically take any attack. A sword can break if it was swiped at him. But if he did get injured, he needs a short time for his wounds will heal at a fast rate without receiving damage. Boomstick: Other than durability, Zeref was shown to be fast enough to keep up with Natsu's top movement speed during their first battle. Putting his movement and reaction over Mach 287. Wiz: Zeref can also use Immobilisation Magic where he can freeze time except for those who he chooses to remain mobile. However, he actually hasn't shown to use that in combat. Boomstick: He is great at hand to hand combat, has created demons, has a great sensor and is highly intelligent. But there is one more thing about Zeref. Wiz: That's right, after absorbing Mavis' magic, a.k.a. the Fairy Heart, Zeref turns into a white wizard where his magic increases greatly and gives him the ability to manipulate time and space. He can reform his destroyed body and any debris around him. However, he still can be overpowered in a way but in this form, we know that he can be beaten by anyone who is capable of nullifying or distorting time and space, and overpower and damage him. Boomstick: But even then, Zeref is just the most evil mage there is in the Fairy Tail world. Zeref: It is people like you who carved me into existence. It is wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here. Lord Voldemort Wiz: Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard who was considered to be the most powerful and dangerous wizard in the Harry Potter world. Boomstick: He can be known as "You-Know-Who", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or the Dark Lord. Wiz: Riddle was a student of Hogwarts who was sorted into the Slytherin house, he learned how to do magic, done evil things like attacking muggle born students, done service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artefacts shop, learned to speak Parseltongue, and gained himself immortality. Boomstick: But his immortality has been made by seven Horcruxes. Of course, Harry Potter was the only one who Tom didn't know made a Horcrux. Wiz: Eventually, all the Horcruxes were destroyed and Tom lost his ability of immortality. After that, Harry finally defeated and killed Lord Voldemort. Before he used the Phoenix Feather wand, which is the brother to Harry's wand, Voldemort had gained the possession of the Elder Wand. Boomstick: But when he was using the Elder Wand, it was under the ownership of Harry Potter. Wiz: Though Tom gained the possession of the Elder Wand, he was never the master of the Elder Wand to begin with. If he fought someone who had the ownership of the Elder Wand, the spell backfires on him and affects him instead. Boomstick: Even so, we are not facing Voldemort against the owner of the Elder Wand so lets move on. Wiz: Right, Tom was an extremely talented wizard, he even was powerful enough to hold on his own against Albus Dumbledore. He mostly specialises the Dark Arts, the type of magic that is mainly used to harm, control or kill his opponents. He is also capable of using the three unforgiving curses. Boomstick: There is the Imperius Curse, though Tom never actually used it for combat. But the other two he uses are the Cruciatus Curse, which inflicts Excruciating Pain, and his signature curse, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Wiz: These curses however do have some limits. For the Cruciatus Curse, it is possible for anyone with a strong will have the durability and resistance to take the pain until the spell is lifted. The Killing Curse can be avoided, blocked or intercept by other spells or magic. Boomstick: Being a skill duellist, Voldemort can cast powerful elemental spells, especially fire and lightning. Even without his wand, Voldemort can summon an enormous fire serpent to attack his opponents. Wiz: Even without his wand, Tom can also block spells with his hands. Not only that, Voldemort is also capable of flying, being able to keep up with Harry's Firebolt broomstick, making Tom's top known speed at most 150 mph. Boomstick: There are some other flaws about him, he mostly relies on his spells. Which means, his body is not suited for hand-to-hand combat. And wands are very frail too. Wiz: Wands can break, which makes Tom useless if he can't use his wand. But if too much power is used from the Elder Wand, it could crack and eventually break. Boomstick: But even then, Voldemort is just so evil. Lord Voldemort: There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Death Battle At a dark forest, Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters come marching and find a strange figure sitting by a tree. Voldemort: Who dares to stand in my way? The strange figure gets up and faces the Death Eaters and reveals to be Zeref Dragneel. Zeref: I am Zeref Dragneel, the Black Wizard and Emperor Spriggan. Voldemort: Well, you shall be killed by the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort. ATTACK! As the Death Eaters try to attack Zeref, the whole area has been frozen except for Zeref and Voldemort as a result of Zeref's immobilisation magic. Voldemort: What? Zeref: This will be a battle between you and me only. Voldemort: You shall die. '---FIGHT---' Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!!! A green beam from Voldemort's wand fires off. But Zeref counters it by projecting a dark wave at it. Voldemort: You...! Voldemort then tries to fire off fiery explosives at Zeref but to no avail. Zeref: You use interesting magic. Zeref then fires a Death Orb at Voldemort which the lattar counters it with the Killing Curse. Voldemort: Impressive magic, but it is not over yet. Zeref then comes up and kicks Voldmort on the face at high speed. Voldemort is knocked back. Voldemort: You'll pay for this. Voldemort then summons a fiery serpent to attack Zeref. The serpent then attacks but Zeref resists the heat from the serpent and remains unscathed. Zeref: Is that all you got? Pathetic. Zeref then fights off the serpent by putting both of his hand together to summon the Death Pillar, which then defeats the serpent. Voldemort: NOOO!!! Voldemort then fires a lightning bolt, but Zeref dodges it. Voldemort then turns into a black cloud that allows him to fly. Voldemort: You can't catch me Zeref. Zeref: We'll see about that Voldemort. Voldemort tries to attack Zeref with the killing curse, but Zeref dodges them easily. Voldemort then tried to use his Cruciatus Curse on Zeref which inflicted excruciating pain on Zeref. Zeref: ARGGGH!!! What is this? Zeref feels the pain stimulating in his body. Zeref: Pain magic? Voldemort: Behold, the Cruciatus Curse. You'll feel nothing but pain. Zeref continues to endure the pain. Voldemort: Goodbye, Black Wizard Zeref. Zeref however turns into his Fairy Heart empowered form and easily overcomes the pain. Voldemort: What is the meaning of this? Zeref: Infinite Magic Power. Voldemort then blasts several magic spells on Zeref, but to no avail. Voldemort: No, impossible. Zeref: I have control of all time and space. Now, it's time to finish you off. Both combatants then unleash their final attacks. Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!!! Zeref: STYGIAN BLAST CIRCLE!!! As both attacks collide, Voldemort tries to unleash his full power but Zeref easily overwhelms him and easily breaks the killing curse. Voldemort: What? NOOOO!!! Zeref's fist goes straight through Voldemort's chest and finally kills him. Zeref changes back into his normal form. Zeref: Farewell, Dark Lord Voldemort. '---KO---' Zeref walks away into the forest while the Immobilisation Magic ends with the Death Eaters suddenly discovering Voldemort's dead body. Results Boomstick: Ouch, I wouldn't want anything going through my chest. Especially, with dark death magic. Wiz: Both wizards have death magic techniques. Voldemort may have many sorts of known magic compared to Zeref but Zeref is much more powerful. Boomstick: Yeah, Zeref is much stronger, faster and tougher. Being faster than lightning, of course more than Mach 287, Zeref is easily capable of out speeding Voldemort and can dodge or counter the Killing Curse. Wiz: Not only that Zeref was fast, his Ankhseram Black Magic also make him immortal, which also means Zeref is capable of taking lots of damage especially to Natsu's Demolition Fist and that time he endured extreme heat and strength from Igneel's remaining power. Boomstick: Since Zeref was so capable of withstanding heat, none of Voldemort's elemental magic could harm him. Even with that flame serpent thingy... Wiz: While Voldemort was able to fly, it doesn't actually mean it would amplify his power or anything. Even then, Zeref is no slouch taking on enemies that could have great manoeuvrability and flight. Boomstick: And that's not all left, once the Fairy Heart Form is used, it was all over for Voldemort to begin with. Wiz: While Voldemort can land some damage on Zeref, the latter can always reverse time on himself and the area around him. Since Voldemort doesn't have any techniques to distort time and space, all of his known techniques are pretty much futile. Boomstick: In the end, Zeref has turned this magic battle into the most darkest death battle yet. Wiz: The winner is Zeref Dragneel. Next Time Jellal Fernandes vs. All For One Trivia *The connection between Zeref and Voldemort is that both are evil wizards that specialises death types of magic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Magic Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles